


Missing year ficlets

by Rhowena



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Betrayal, Ficlet Collection, Gen, Guilt, Implied/Referenced Torture, Loki (Marvel) is Not Innocent, Loki (Marvel)-centric, Murder, Nightmares, Thanos is the literal worst, Thanos's A+ parenting, the Loki was mind-controlled theory, theories & speculation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 11:36:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17642036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhowena/pseuds/Rhowena
Summary: A series of short one-shots exploring Loki's year with Thanos and its aftermath.





	1. The monster that parents tell their children about at night

**Author's Note:**

> These were originally part of [a mind map full of tinfoil I've been sharing on Reddit](https://www.reddit.com/r/MarvelTheories/comments/afu68l/pile_of_stuff_concerning_what_happened_to_loki/), and I decided to pull out the ficlets and post them here because why not? For anyone wanting more context, locations of each ficlet on the map are as follows:
> 
> The monster that parents tell their children about at night: relation between "Thanos is a plague" and 'Vault parallels'  
> Dreams of Blood and Ash: Notes page for "Do you think this madness will end with your rule?"  
> Your Eternal Reward: Notes page for 'Limited use'

Like any other Asgardian, Thor had grown up with stories of the Mad Titan and the twisted servants he called his Children. They were said to be plucked from the worlds he ravaged and reshaped into creatures just as mad and near as deadly as their father, and tales of them invariably ended with a warning that any child who was unwary or strayed too far from home might be the next one taken. _Loki._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This concept was the basic seed from which the whole tinfoil kudzu plant sprouted. I was reading [the tumblr post](http://missisjoker.tumblr.com/post/22988797012/see-the-difference-in-first-photo-he-clearly) which properly introduced me to the theory that Loki was tortured/mind-controlled by Thanos after seeing Ragnarok and thought "Hey, isn't this like what happened to Gamora? 'He took me, tortured me, turned me into a weapon'...Huh, could Thanos have adopted Loki? I mean, why do all that work unless he planned to use Loki for more than just the one thing?" Then I remembered these:
>
>> Loki: Did you mourn?  
> Thor: We all did. Our father--  
> Loki: _Your_ father. He did tell you my true parentage, did he not?
>
>> Loki: I’ve seen worlds you’ve never known about! I have grown, _Odinson_ , in my exile. I have seen the true power of the Tesseract and when I wield it—
> 
> ...and suddenly everything started making sense in the worst way possible. 


	2. Dreams of Blood and Ash

_He was back atop Stark Tower, his head ringing from the blows he'd been dealt and a grip of the back of his neck forcing him to see the destruction he'd unleashed. "Look at this! Look around you! Do you think this madness will end with your rule?"_

_Thor was right, it wasn't going to end, it was_ never _going to end, but-- "It's too late. It's too late to stop it."_

_In response, Thor shifted his grip so that their gazes locked, as though to pin him in place with sheer earnestness._

This is your chance.

_"No. We can. Together."_

Do as you swore.

_He hesitated, and Thor's eyes lit up with desperate hope._

Do it NOW.

_A dagger appeared in his hand. It darted under Thor's hold to sink into the soft flesh of his throat, then twisted free in a gush of blood that left his fingers red and sticky. Anguish and horror and fear mingled on Thor's face as he tried in vain to staunch the wound._

_"Sentiment," he heard himself say. Then he pushed his dying brother off the roof._


	3. Your Eternal Reward

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this one could use more polishing, so suggestions for improvement are welcome.

Thanos rested a metal-clad hand on the back of Loki's neck as half the universe died around them. "Your efforts have been invaluable," he'd said as he led Loki to the _Sanctuary II_ 's viewing port. "You should see the fruits of your labors." Now he watched and waited expectantly.

Loki could only stare as mothers wept for their daughters, sons called for their fathers, and one of a pair of lovers turned to ash in the other's arms. He kept his expression impassive, but was unable to hide that all the blood had drained from his face. "It is...everything I feared to dream of."

Thanos chuckled at that. "I made sure that any Asgardians who escaped Ragnarok were among those turned to dust," he went on, as though oblivious to the way Loki paled still further. "I couldn't risk anyone attempting to undo our good work, so none remain...none, that is, except for one."

Loki's eyes widened in realization a half second before the Gauntlet closed around his throat and lifted him off his feet. "Father..." he gasped out as he tried to pry away the crushing fingers, "please..."

Thanos only tightened his grip further. "You can lie to yourself all you wish, but I am not so easily deceived. You've been an Asgardian too long to ever be free of their taint. Even when you pledged yourself to me, it was only because you were desperate to fill the hole they'd left inside you." Loki's struggles were growing feebler now, his fingers scrabbling uselessly against cold metal. "The world I've built has no place for your kind. It is time for you to join the rest of them." The last was punctuated with a final, fearsome squeeze. Bones splintered, tendons snapped, and the last of Odin's children fell dead at the Mad Titan's feet.


End file.
